


bring me home in a blinding dream

by AnneOledatter



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dad!Tony Stark, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, THERE ARE MULTIPLES POINTS OF VIEW, THERE'S NO INCEST!, also does bucky, bruce is just amazing, bucky recovers well, clint barton is a bad-ass uncle, he has all his memories back, natasha is also a bad-ass auntie, pepper potts is a nice mother, steve has a girlfriend, there's not only drama, they are family, thorki is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOledatter/pseuds/AnneOledatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a long lost eighteen year old daughter. She appears from nowhere and wants a father figure to fill the hole her shitty mother left. He doesn't know how to handle it along with the fact that the Winter Soldier was found - actually he surrendered.<br/>Harley (before Keener) Stark wants a big sister and wants to see his new parents accepting her. He helps a lot.<br/>Just as the rest of them does too, because they are not only a team: they are family.<br/>(in which tony is a badass protective father and love his tWo kids but can't handle them so he needs help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me home in a blinding dream

**Author's Note:**

> "bring me home in a blinding dream through the secrets that i have seen, wash the sorrow from off my skin and show me how to be whole again."
> 
> hello everybody so here am i again now with a long-fic. hope y'all enjoy it. please see the end for more notes.

Just another boring day at the Stark Tower. Every Avenger was at the penthouse discussing something useless and even Thor was giving opinions about Midgardians topics, like which park they liked most in Disneyland. Steve was the only one who was a little absent – of course worried with the ex-master assassim who was lost out there. They tried to find Bucky for months, but he just kept hiding and running away from them. It was the Captain who decided they needed a break.

Pepper’s high heels made stuffy noises while she was walking inside the room. Tony smiled to her – he was glad she was at home too.

“Hello baby.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and stopped by his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Tony,” the red-haired woman breathed in and out two or three times before giving him the news. “There’s a girl outside waiting to talk to you. She said it’s important.” Stark nodded to his wife.

“Let her in.”

Pepper’s high heels made stuffy noises once again while she crossed to room to reach the door. Soon the girl entered, she was in wearing a nice white dress and nice high heels. It looked like she bought those clothes just to meet Tony.

“Another ex-something, Stark?” Barton asked and laughed, Tony just gave him a dirty look.

Now everyone was paying attention, even Steve.

Natasha was the only one who was reading the girl as if she was a book and soon she understood why the she was there. Her eyes, mouth and nose were exactly like Tony’s, and her hair was just as black as his too. Natasha could bet they had some kinship.

“Hello there, young lady.” Tony was the first to say, even because she wanted to talk with him.

“Good morning, mrs. Stark.” She was polite but yet Natasha could see she was holding back herself, holding back her emotions.

“First I’d like to know your name and second I’d like to know why you are here.”

The girl nodded and before answering the man she started to pull out three different folders from her shoulder bag. She handed it to Tony and surprisingly he accepted them.

“I’m Rebecca Silva and I hope you don’t mind but I would be really glad if you could read the papers before I answer you why I’m here.”

Natasha realized Tony frowned and had a light of worry in his eyes. The super spy already knew that he understood why Rebecca was there talking to him and giving him those folders.

Tony read them repeatedly, each time he frowned more. It just could not be true, after eighteen years, the girl appeared from nowhere trying to take from him some money or fame. It just could not be right.

“How much?”

“What?”

Natasha kept watching the whole thing ready to move if it was necessary. The room was heavy like the roof could break at any moment over their heads.

“Money, I know you want money so just tell how much.” Rebecca laughed but it was a sharp laugh and she had tears in her eyes. She hoped their meeting was different; she hoped he would hug her and tell her how much he missed his little girl, his daughter.

“I don’t want your money, I don’t need your money Stark. I just wanted to meet to, to make sure my mom… Maria wasn’t lying about you.”

“And where she is?” Tony asked.

“Ran away with some new rich boyfriend a week ago while I was sleeping.” The girl shrugged. Natasha knew she was telling the truth and that she was completely sad about what happened. “She left me a letter, your address and those folders.”

Tony rubbed his forehead.

“Just let me know how much-“

“Listen, I don’t want money, fame and these kind of things. I just wanted to meet you, okay. Fine? Good, I will not say it was a pleasure because it was not. So good bye.” She looked to everyone there and nodded. The Avengers was static.

Rebecca walked away and Natasha ran to follow her and to stop her outside the penthouse.

“Hey. Hey! Listen,” Natasha grabbed her arm and she turned to face the red-haired woman. “Just give him some time to assimilate everything. I am sure your words had some effect over him, don’t worry he will search for you.” Rebecca nodded. “Give me your address. Please.”

"Sorry for it." The girl excused herself. "I didn't want to be like this, but I can't control everything." Natasha gave her a sympathetic tiny smile. "Do you have paper?" The woman took a small post-it from her pocket and handed to Rebecca. "Here. Thank you..."

"Natasha. Natasha Romanov." Rebecca smiled and Natasha smiled back.

"Goodbye, Natasha."

"See you soon, girl."

Natasha watched her walking away and entering in the elevator. She gave her a little nod before the elevator's door close. The super spy sighed and got back to the penthouse.

"You always screw things up, don't you Tony?"

Stark rolled his eyes to Romanov.

“Listen Stark, you know I know how to read someone’s body language and expressions. That girl who looks just like you surprisingly doesn't want your money nor your fame, she wants a father and good one – because a shit mother she already have or had, I don't know."

When she finished Natasha walked away and so did everybody letting Tony alone with his conscious and Pepper, even Thor who never really understood serious issues followed the others, letting the couple alone.

"Tony, I think you should hear Natasha, she's right and you know it." Pepper brushed his hair with her sweet and soft fingers. Her husband closed his dark brown eyes and sighed.

"I know she's right, baby I was just... Taken aback, please understand me."

Oh, the puppy eyes.

"I do Tony, I do. But she's your daughter and think about Harley – he would love to have a big sister to play with."

He thought about Harley that was somewhere in Europe now with Pepper's parents. They adopted Harley almost a year ago after the incident with Aldrich Killian. Mark fourty-something crashed near the boy's house, they met and Tony's heart melted. A month or two after Tony was back to New York; Harley's mom called Stark and begged him to adopt her genius child because he deserved a brilliant future. Harley Stark was seven and was loved by everyone.

“Yeah, he would probably love the idea of a big sister.”

"And why don't you call him and talk to him about this? I'm sure he has some brilliant advice for you."

Later that day he called his son, they talked for hours about Rebecca. Harley was excited about his big sister and told his dad to go find her and bring her home because he wanted her there. Tony couldn't deny a thing to Harley, so he just agreed.

He was talking to Pepper about what he decided when the Avengers entered in the penthouse once again. Steve was breathless, but smiled to Tony. "He sent us a message from some HYDRA abandoned safe house. Bucky surrendered."

-

The mission took them one week to be accomplished, but they were finally back to New York with Bucky Barnes. Harley was finally home too and Tony was ready to go after his long lost daughter.

“Bring her home, dad.”

“I will kiddo, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake, i'm brazilian so english isn't my mother language.  
> yes, i ship stucky too more than anything else, but i just couldn't and... ok, sorry.  
> see ya in the next chapter.


End file.
